


[Podfic] Working Hypothesis

by greedy_dancer



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: Sixthlight's story, read aloud.Writer's summary:"Only because I'm going to go mad if you keep not talking about this for another half-hour," said Jaget, "have you considered the possibility that you're jealous?"





	[Podfic] Working Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [working hypothesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074982) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



[](https://imgur.com/ci7yDlA)  
cove art by: me

Length: 0:21:46  
Downloads: [MP3](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Misc%20fandoms/%5bPodfic%5d%20Working%20Hypothesis.mp3) (click to stream, right-click to save) | [Podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0312.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the #ITPE mods for all their hard work and to the writer for having Blanket Permission to podfic! 
> 
> Hilariously enough, while I was secretly making this for knight_tracer, they were secretly also recording this for someone else :p


End file.
